


Safe place

by AliceAuroraRose



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hugs, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Hybrids that need love, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Protectiveness, Seventeen - Freeform, Slice of Life, Smut, a lot of skinship, overcoming past events, safe, tagging is harder than thought, unusal hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAuroraRose/pseuds/AliceAuroraRose
Summary: Choi Seungcheol. Young, rich and a human. But he has had enough. He hated how the world treated those poor hybrids. And then he decides to take actions.Together with a few friends of his, he decides to build a safe place for some hybrids. He takes good care of them and they become closer and closer while living together. In the end, he doesn't even realise that he found his new family.OrSeungcheol is rich and builds a home to take some poor hybrids in. Then some of his human friends come in, too. So, in the end, Seventeen ends up living together in a dorm. But the hybrids (and some humas^^) had a really rough past so they all end up comforting each other with a lot of skinship.





	1. Foreword/Description

Choi Seungcheol. Young, rich and a human. But he has had enough. He hated how the world treated those poor hybrids. And then he decides to take actions.

Together with a few friends of his, he decides to build a safe place for some hybrids. He takes good care of them and they become closer and closer while living together. In the end, he doesn't even realise that he found his new family.

Or

Seungcheol is rich and builds a home to take some poor hybrids in. Then some of his human friends come in, too. So, in the end, Seventeen ends up living together in a dorm. But the poor hybrids (and humans^^) need more love.

This is why this story is full of fluff (probably a lot of comfort) and a little bit of smut ;)  
The warnings are put there for a reason. Some of the hybrid characters had some dark past. But I'll put an extra warning in front of every (possibly) triggering passage. It'll probably be a bit angsty at some points as well. 

It's basically the story of how people with though pasts come together and manage to live a new life because they're together.

Note:  
Hey there!  
Well...yeah. This is the first FanFiction I ever wrote (/write). I wasn't sure if I should publish this story. And to be honest I still don't really know if I should. I wanted to see the first reactions before posting the first chapter. So if you have any ideas/wishes for this story then don't hesitate to contact me :)  
Please tell me if you'd like such a story. I know you probably don't have a good image of the story yet because I'm bad at short descriptions but...I'll probably edit this whole thing like a thousand of times so it's fine.  
Thank you and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Another chapter of my life since I met you

Seungcheol took a deep breath before stepping back to look at the giant house. It was a new build house standing in the middle of nowhere. 

He took an even deeper breath before realising that this was going to be his new home. It was almost ridiculous. How was it possible that his life could change so drastically in just a few months? And he started to remember how everything began.

~flashback~

"Seungcheol my dear...we came to talk to you about something important," his mother was looking at him. He could sense how there was something unspoken in the room. It was obvious that his parents wouldn't visit him if there wasn't an important thing to speak about. 

"I thought so..." he placed the prepared beverages on the table and took a seat next to his mother.   
"Just...just tell me," Seungcheol said annoyed by the awkward silence that was filling the room. 

"Your mom and I think that you are too lonely," his dad spoke with a serious gaze. Seungcheol choked. He swallowed his tea in the wrong way. He wanted to say something but he was cut off by his father immediately.

"Listen, I know this might be weird for you to hear. But your mom and I are only worried about you," the gaze of his father hadn't changed a single bit while talking. And he was cut off again before he could respond. It was by his mother this time.

"Darling, I know that you are a grown man and I know that you think that we shouldn't interfere too much with your private life. But even though we don't have much to do with each other...we are still your parents. We have to care about you. And being as lonely as you are cannot be good," she ended her sentence and Seungcheol couldn't reply at first.

~end of the flashback~

He chuckled while remembering how taken aback he was at first. His parents never seemed to care much about him after he moved from his old home. But they had a problem with his lifestyle. They said that he was not taking good enough care of himself. And his parents were convinced that some companionship for him could solve their problem. 

Seungcheol was very angry at them first. He did not talk with them for months because they suggested getting a hybrid for him. And he truly hated that idea.

Most hybrids lived under very bad conditions. Many of them were physically and emotionally abused. They were often held as pets or slaves. And Seungcheol didn't like the thought of that.

And he noticed that getting a hybrid was the only reason his parents came to "visit" him very soon. It wasn't an uncommon thing after all. Getting a hybrid if you live alone. But most people used them. Not only against their loneliness but for other things, too. And that is what Seungcheol hated about the whole idea of holding a hybrid. 

They are there for you. You don't have to be for them. You can do whatever you'd like with them. Their voice doesn't count. Their opinion is worth nothing. Just like their whole existence.   
Just like a toy. They are seen as replaceable. If yours is broken then just get a new one. But be careful that the new one is trained just as well as the old one. and make sure he looks just as good.

So he ignored his loneliness even though his parents tried to convince him by saying that he didn't have to treat them like society did.

Seungcheol looked up to regard the house once more. Then he saw how Seokmin and Jun entered it while laughing together. That brought him back to his thoughts.

The second suggestion of his parents was to move together with some of his closest friends. And he considered it. Even though he was still angry at his parents. 

But that idea was also thrown away pretty quickly because he only had one very close friend. Kwon Soonyoung. A childhood friend. He remembered how his parents said that living together would still be better than living alone. It surprised him that his parents said that even though they hated Soonyoung for unexplainable reasons.  
But he wasn't convinced at that time. 

The opinion of his parents wasn't resultless though. He was looking for somebody to live with. Maybe not somebody he would live with his whole life, not his future wife but not a stranger either. It sounded a bit weird he knew that himself but he only searched some company in his life. 

"Just get a hybrid, "that's the thing that anybody would have said. Solving Seungcheol's problem is their only purpose. That's how society saw their role.

But let's just say that he seemed destined to find was he was searching for. Because he met two people that changed everything shortly after thinking about those things. Wen Junhui and Yoon Jeonghan. 

It's quite funny how they actually met each other. But he knew that everything was going to change at the point he learned only a bit about Jeonghan.

Eventually, this man ended up being his first hybrid. Yoon Jeonghan had somehow managed to change his whole point of view on the hybrid thing. It was truly...incredible? Seungcheol couldn't think of a word that would fit this situation. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his friend Soonyoung smiling at him happily.   
"Come on. Let's get going."

The moment he entered the house seemed magic to him. He viewed the whole furniture and he was satisfied. The workers did a good job. He nodded at an employee and he heard how the front door was being closed by her just a few moments after that. 

He held a key in his hand and was about to give Jeonghan the second one when he heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Oh my god, hyung! You have to see this! This is soooo amazing!" Seungcheol turned around just to see his friend Seokmin. He had widened eyes and seemed very excited about his new home. But he quickly proceeded to run upstairs again. 

"He never lived in such a place, did he?" Seungcheol couldn't hold back his smile. Jun shook his head and also smiled.   
"I guess he never even saw such a building."

Seungcheol frowned a bit internally. He grew up in such a house. Maybe even in a bigger one. And Seokmin never lived in a normal sized one. He always knew that there was a lot of poverty in his country. But to actually notice that in his surroundings was something different. 

He again frowned when he thought about what his friend Jun must have seen out there. Jun was close friends with Seokmin. That's one of the reasons why they both were about to move in with them. 

Jun had found Seokmin on the streets when they were much younger. That's all Seungcheol got to know. Jun didn't tell much more but Seungcheol didn't want to push him that much either.  
He only knew that he wanted to help them. And he was going to. 

A few hours past away before everything was figured out. Everyone had a proper room now but they all ended up in one room after eating dinner together.

They were all lying in one big bed. And everyone seemed content although space was a bit narrow. Seungcheol took a deep breath while stroking Jeonghan's hair. 

He started to speak after a few minutes of enjoyable silence,"Guys, are you happy right now?"   
Jun and Soonyoung immediately began to smile.   
"Yeah...we are, hyung. Thank you for all of this. I know we don't know each other for too long but...let's just say that you all are very important to me," Seokmin said and looked at the ceiling.

Seungcheol smiled but didn't reply. He could see how Hoshi laid his hand on Seokmin's stomach while kissing him on the forehead. "We all love you, too. Don't you dare to forget that," Jeonghan said with a light laughter. "I won't...No, I won't..."

And then the silence came back again. They all just lay there. Tangled in each other. But the silence didn't last long. "Seungcheol hyung...can I ask you a question?"   
"Of course"  
"Why are you doing all of this?"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. The mood went from a pleasant sleepiness to something much more tensed. Everyone was curious what Seungcheol was going to say next. He never talked about his reasons much. 

But there was no answer. And the silence became more than tense. But not in a positive way. And Seokmin started to speak once again, "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked. Don't answer if you don't want to. Ju-Just...please don't be angry at me." His voice was shaky and he seemed seriously scared. 

Seungcheol sat up and leant himself against the headboard. He looked at Seokmin with a surprised gaze. "No...No, it is fine. Don't worry. I only have to think of my answers." 

He tried not to question Seokmin's reaction. He did not know what the younger had to go through to react in such a way. And he didn't want to push him. He knew that he would know one day. And he could wait until then as long as Seokmin didn't seem too troubled about his past. But that didn't help him answer the question.

"Well...it's kinda hard to name an exact reason. I think there were a lot of single things that led to my decisions."   
He let Seokmin lay his head on his own lap hoping to calm him a bit. He bent forward so that his head almost touched Soonyoung's. Then he started to talk in a soft voice, "Please promise me that you'll never avoid asking or telling me something because you're afraid. Communication is very important." He grinned broadly when he kept on talking, "That goes for all of you. And for all those who will follow." 

Seokmin seemed to relax a bit.   
"Okay hyung. I'm sorry. Silence after a question was never a good sign in the past."   
Seungcheol frowned. It was truly scaring how bad someone can treat others. No matter if human or hybrid. 

"Hyung? Does that mean you plan to take hybrids in here? I mean like...more than just Jeonghan? And are we really going to live in here together?" Seokmin started to ask more questions right away. 

Seungcheol leaned his head to the side and thought about how to respond. "To be honest...I don't exactly know. I did not make many specific plans for my future. And I definitely didn't do any for yours. And to be honest, that's the last thing I'd want to do. You are free to leave or stay whenever you want. But it would be good if you talked to me before doing so. And you know I..." he sighed. "I think I have to tell the story from the very beginning..."

And he ended up telling them the long story of how his parents weren't satisfied with his life. How he used to think about having (or more like owning) a hybrid and how everything changed when he met Jeonghan. How his meeting with Jun changed many other things. And how he ended up loving all of the new friends he found in such a short period of time.   
Finally, he told them how he suggested something to his parents. He told them that this suggestion was about to come true. 

"What kind of "suggestion" was that Hyung?"  
"Well, I explained to my parents that I found a hybrid and I'd like to live with him and a few friends. They didn't dare to ask many things. They were too glad that I had changed my mind. So they just paid everything that needed to be paid. They promised to leave the rest to me. I know it may seem like I'm a pretty spoiled child...but let's talk about that another time."

He shortly cleared his throat before going on, "But the actual reason we are all lying here is something different. I realised something when I met Jeonghan. You know that I hate how this world treats hybrids right? Well, I always thought that getting a hybrid was the worst thing I could possibly do because I thought that it would support the system. But I was completely wrong. And then the idea came to my head. I wanted to take Jeonghan in to give him a home. A safe place to stay. I saw an incredible person in him. And I had the feeling that he was very unloved. I think that many hybrids feel that way. And I want to change that."

"So...you want to take some hybrids in to make them feel loved again?" Hoshi asked.   
"Kinda. It sounds a bit weird when it's outspoken...but basically that's it. I just can't live with the way hybrids are treated. I had to do something, " Seungcheol thought his little speech had ended with that. But then he saw Jun's expression and he felt the need to clarify something immediately.

"That doesn't mean that this plan is more important to me than you are! Remember that, please. I'm not only ready to help hybrids but humans as well. Jun you are not going to lose your place here if you don't want to. Trust me, " he was looking at him seriously before going on, "Guys...we don't have to take in anyone if you don't want to. All I want to do right now is making all of you happy. But if you see a hybrid or a human that needs help then don't hesitate to take them here. Even if it's just for a night, " Seungcheol hoped that everyone understood his intentions but he just waited for any kind of response while stroking Jeonghan's hair once again. 

"Actually...well...Seungcheol you know what? Don't worry this much. We all know what a good person you are. We know that you only want good. And we'll do as you say. Because I think that I'm right when I say that we are all very thankful for the opportunity you gave us. And if everything works out then it's just fine. We don't need many clarification or explanation if it works out. It's fine. As long as we all stay happy, " Soonyoung said with honesty in his eyes. 

The other boys just nodded and they kept on laying in the bed.  
A nice silence came back and everyone smiled while being lost in their own thoughts. That silence remained until Soonyoung laughed a little and began to tell the other eagerly how confused he was when his childhood friend who hated society's behaviour suddenly said he wants to take in a hybrid.

Everone laughed together for some time and the atmosphere of the evening stayed lighthearted.   
Seungcheol thought 2 months back and slightly chuckled at how much his life had changed just through two people. But he decided that it was fine. 

He looked around and observed his friends laughing and joking around. All of their lives had changed. 

He caught Jeonghan's eye and they smiled at each other for a few moments.

And suddenly he wished that he would have a lot of moments like this one. Moments to enjoy together with those adorable dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> So yeah...this is my first chapter of my first (posted) story. I'm kinda excited :)  
> I wanted to start the story with S.Coups, Jun, Hoshi and D.K. already living in a house but I had the feeling that I should explain things at least a bit. So this is kind of an intro-chapter. Also, I plan on doing one or two Oneshots about S.Coups meeting Jeonghan and Jun for the first time. It's kinda important for the decisions Seungcheol made but I didn't want to squeeze it all in one chapter. (Its already long enough...)   
> Also, any things that are not that clear yet should be explained in further chapters. (For example, S.Coups realationship with his parents.)
> 
> Sorry guys but I'm so unsure of my work...please tell, me anything you'd like. Wishes for the story, some tips, corrections of stupid mistakes or even how your day was. Just talk to me, please :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Somebody said it means imperfection and danger

What was happening? Seungcheol couldn't manage to answer himself this question.  
He sat on a random chair that was standing around in the room.

And then he began to get lost in his thoughts. Why did everything seem like it was going to fall apart? Had he done anything wrong? Was it really a bad idea like he had said earlier?

He tried to take a deep breath. What was happening?  
He closed his eyes. He wanted to cry. How could everything go so wrong? He wasn't even sure if anything was wrong. It was normal to struggle from times to times, right? But it felt so wrong. He had that certain feeling. It burdened him but he couldn't describe it. Nor could he just let it go.

He kept on thinking. But then he sobbed.

He just cried everything out. All of his emotions showing.

~flashback~

_Jeonghan took a deep breath. He could do this._   
_"Do you want to come over? We could drink a coffee or something like that..."_   
_"Well...Yes, why not?"_

_They walked home next to each other. Nobody spoke. They just listened to all the raindrops which fell on the umbrella. They kept on walking like this for a little while until Jisoo broke the silence._

_"So...at what kind of place do you live? I mean, it's nothing against you but you should have some kind of "owner" if you don't live in a shelter or anything like that, don't you?" Jisoo seemed a bit unsure. He did not want to make Jeonghan uncomfortable in any way. He carefully overthought his choice of words before beginning to speak._

_"Yes, I have an "owner". We live together with some other guys. Did you hear about the big building that was established near the forest? That's where I live," Jeonghan explained._

_"Oh...," Jisoo said with a certain feeling in his voice. Jeonghan did have a "master". And that meant the worst-case scenario in Jisoo's mind. He didn't want to imagine the young hybrid in some kind of abusive household. He just didn't want it. He got quite attached to the hybrid in a short period of time._

_They continued their walk. But the raindrops didn't interest anyone now. Jisoo was lost in his thoughts and Jeonghan was worried. He didn't think that Jisoo would react that way. Jeonghan brooded about what the younger man was thinking right now. Was it him? Did he do something wrong?_

_Jisoo did notice the sudden change in Jeonghan's behaviour. He couldn't exactly explain how, but he did. And he frowned when noticing. Soon, his hand found its way on Jeonghans shoulders._   
_"Hey...is it okay? Are you okay? I know how hard it can be for hybrids," and suddenly Jisoo wished for change. He'd surely be a better owner to Jeonghan than his present master was. No, he wouldn't be his owner. He would be his friend. Determined to make his life as enjoyable as he could. But Jeonghan started to speak before Jisoo could._

_"No! No, don't worry it's not like you think. It's...well it's nice," Jeonghan quickly said. Silence. They stopped walking and Jisoo looked in his eyes._   
_"Hey...you don't have to lie to me. I'll...I'll be here when you need me," Jisoo spoke with honesty in his voice._

_Jeonghan kept quiet. He felt truly touched. Even though he reserved lots of love from Seungcheol now, he remembered his past life. And he rarely met humans like Jisoo. He cared. And for him, that was the sign he needed. He'd fully trust Jisoo. If this man was going to offer his time and worry for him although he had to organise his own complicated life then Jeonghan would be ready to let him in his life._

~end of the flashback~

He looked at the closed door with red-rimmed eyes.  
Seungcheol didn't know what to do. Staying here until all signs of crying were faded? And then pretend that nothing did happen?

No, he couldn't do that.

~flashback~

_"Soonyoung hyung...can I ask you something?"_   
_"Of course Seokmin," he responded looking up from his book._   
_"Well...you know Seungcheol for a long time now, right?"_   
_Soonyoung laid his book away after eyeing him for a second._   
_"Yeah, I do..."_

_"So...how well did you know him back then?"_   
_Soonyoung chuckled to himself quietly before answering, "What do you want to know exactly Seokminie?"_   
_Soonyoung sat next to Seokmin and stroke his hair gently._

_"What was your first impression of his parents? If you knew them..." Seokmin asked Soonyoung while leaning on him._   
_Soonyoung did think for a second before answering._

_"Yeah, I knew them. Better than I really wanted," he interrupted all his movements._   
_"So they weren't really nice," it sounded more like a declaration than like a question._

_Soonyoung signed._   
_"Sweetie..."nice" is relative. Let's just say that they had some...opinions that were different from Seungcheol's and mine," he let himself fall on the bed._   
_"Seungcheol has his reasons. It'll be alright," Soonyoung looked at him, "Come here, Seokminie, "he tapped on the empty place beside him._

~end of flashback~

Seungcheol already sat there for a while. His sobs had faded. The room had become quiet. He did not like the silence.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. Seungcheol thought they would pass by but then someone opened the door.

He looked at the man's face. Surprise filled his widened eyes.  
The man standing there was...

~flashback~

_"Jeonghan...are you okay? You seem a bit off," Seungcheol took a seat next to the hybrid. He looked at Seungcheol and tried to smile._

_"You...you remember Jisoo?"_   
_"Yeah, of course. He was very nice," Seungcheol gave a little laugh before going on. "He used to basically live here, how could I forget him? I actually miss him a bit. The others do, too. They asked where he went. I guess he's a bit busy."_   
_"Actually it's about him..., " Seungcheol froze when he saw that Jeonghan's eyes had teared up a bit._

_"Did he hurt you?" his tone had suddenly become colder and more serious. He gently grabbed Jeonghan's chin and forced the boy to look at him without hurting the hybrid._

_"No. No, no, no. He didn't, " Jeonghan was quick to deny that. And he kept on talking when he saw that Seungcheol seemed a bit relieved._

_"You also noticed it. He doesn't come anymore. But I don't think its just because he's busy. I'm actually very worried. Jisoo didn't reply to any calls or messages I send him. And when I took a walk to the cafe where I met him...he...he, " Jeonghan's voice shook a bit and Seungcheol rubbed his back before kissing him on the cheek._

_"He just quit his job. And his colleague even said that he might have moved away, " Jeonghan looked at his friend._   
_"Why didn't he say anything?"_

_Seungcheol took a deep breath, "Well..."_

~end of flashback~

The man standing in front of him. Hong Jisoo.  
"Hyung...are you okay?"  
Regret filled Jisoo's expression.  
"I know...it might be a little late but...I'm so incredibly sorry"

Seungcheol stood up and looked at Jisoo in shook.  
"Please...I cant ask you to completely forgive me, but dont...please don't hate me, hyung," Jisoo's voice was filled with despair. He looked a bit frightened and he closed his eyes when Seungcheol took a step towards him. He was expecting the worst. He knew how protective the elder was. And he surely had hurt Jeonghan, Jun, Seokmin, Hoshi and maybe he had also hurt Seungcheol. He wasn't sure. But Jisoo just had seen how upset Seungcheol seemed with his own eyes.

So he mentally prepared for the following but he didn't get what he expected. He suddenly felt Seungcheol's arms around him. He was holding Jisoo close. He didn't want to let him go.

~flashback~

_He couldn't take this anymore. Seungcheol was desperate. Jeonghan was somewhere I this house crying his eyes out. Soonyoung was somewhere. Hurt. Badly hurt. But he had absolutely no idea where._

_And Seokmin just stormed out of the house because he wanted to search Jun. But he had no idea why Jun did leave in first place._

_It was too much at once. He didn't know what to do._

~end of flashback~

"Jisoo...if you only knew..."  
"Hyung, are you and the others okay? Is...is Jeonghan okay?"  
"Well, I don't really know. So much happened since you've been gone"  
"Hyung there is something you're not telling me...you can. Be sure about that. You can tell me anything"  
"Jisoo...didnt you hear? I don't know how they are. I don't know how we are?"

Jisoo suddenly realised what was happening. Seungcheol and his friends were going to some kind of crisis. And Jisoo would have bet that it was the first one they ever had. Seungcheol seemed to take it very seriously. But Jisoo already thought that this was going to happen one day.

"You're not used to it. That is everything Seungcheol," he tried to warmly smile at his friend while saying that.

 

~flashback~

_Jun was looking at Seokmin with a confused expression._   
_"And you really think that-"_   
_"Yes, I totally do!"_   
_"Please calm a bit down...," Jun still looked at his friend._

_"Tell me everything again. I have to hear it a second time..."_   
_"Well," Seokmin started to tell the whole story again, "Seungcheol and I went shopping together last Saturday, right? So, everything seemed totally normal at first. But then there was a little...incident. We got in a little fight with a stranger because the man hit his hybrid. Seungcheol managed to teach the guy a little lesson...peacefully of course. But that's not the point. He seemed a little off when we arrived at another store. I first thought it was because of the stranger, so I tried to reassure him. That didn't help though. I started to find another reason for his strange behaviour. And then I noticed it._

_There was a man. Seungcheol-hyung couldn't stop staring at him. I remember how tall he was..._   
_But Jun, I had seen this guy already. I saw him in the other store He was there, on the parking. Seungcheol stopped and stood there for a long time when we got out of the grocery shop. And I knew why when I saw the guy"_

_Jun seemed to be a bit lost in his thoughts._   
_"And you really think that's the reason why Seungcheol acted off the last few days?"_   
_"Well, that's the only explanation I could find for myself"_

_"Uh-huh...and did you ask him about that guy later on?"_   
_"Yeah, I actually asked him when we were on our way back home. He seemed surprised that I noticed the guy but he didn't give me any information about the man"_

_"Tell me everything about this guy...did he seem nice? Was he any kind of hybrid? Was there anyone with him?"_

_Seokmin laughed a bit. But started to answer the questions._

~end of flashback~

"I'm not used to it? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well hyung...you used to only live with your family, didn't you?"

Seungcheol nodded while Jisoo was conducting him on the bed. He sat next to him.

"It is the first time you live so close with someone except for family. That does mean you never had an experience like that. Sharing emotions and feeling responsible. That's something new for you. You were always used to a different concept. If you did something that had negative effects then you were the only one that had to live with it. But now, that you have people around you that you care for, people that you are close with, people you feel responsible for, now there is the phenomenon that choices you make also affect them, not only you.

And you, dear Seungcheol. You never made this experience. That's why all your emotions are a bit...let's say...confused"  
Jisoo felt a bit of pity for Seungcheol. But also a bit amusement. Not in a bad way though. He had to smile about Seungcheol's inexperience a little bit.

This man was very successful. He was rich at a pretty young age. He could deal with a lot in his life. It seemed like he had earned many experiences in life but he didn't manage to deal with a little problem in his social life.

Even if Seungcheol had made many experiences in his job. Even if he was unbeatable at managing some things there, he still  
had no idea how to deal with a little fight or a sad person. Or at least this was the way Jisoo saw him in that moment.

~flashback~

_"Seungcheol?"_   
_"Angel?" Jeonghan smiled at this nickname. "I just met a guy named Jisoo," Seungcheol seemed a little surprised when he looked at Jeonghan._   
_"Okay...ehm...what is he like?" Seungcheol didn't know what to say. He had no idea why Jeonghan was asking him such a thing. Was there any deeper reason behind this?_

_"Oh, he is very nice. I think you would like him. I'm telling you about him because I thought that it would be nice if he'd come over to have a coffee or something like that. I just didn't know..."_

_"What did you know?"_   
_"I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with that. And...," he blushed a bit, "I have absolutely no idea how to ask him"_

_Seungcheol smiled._   
_"I have nothing against it as long as you are careful. But...tell me a bit about this Jisoo"_

~end of flashback~

Realisation hit Seungcheol when Jisoo outspoke his problem. He never experienced such a thing. But there was one thing he was pretty sure about.

"Jisoo...no matter what it is, I want me and the boys stay together. But I don't know how they feel about it. And I have a lot of troubles managing everything since I'm not that experienced in living with so many people. It'll probably seem like I have no idea what I'm doing.

I regret that you have to see me like this. But don't think I'm socially awkward or anything like that. please don't think that of me"

"Well...I really thought you kinda were...but not really and just sometimes, "Jisoo tried to smile before going on, "But don't worry. Even if you were. I wouldn't care. I...I grew quite attached to you. To you and all the others. That's why I came back. I really want to explain myself. I had the feeling that you could see me in a way that I wouldn't want to be seen. Just like I thought that you weren't best at handling emotions of other people. Or not good at handling other people in general. I felt that I had to make things right. I still have to.

But you know what? We need to talk with the others anyway. Let's just huddle together and talk a lot. Because you know...in the end communication is very important and helpful, " he ended up smiling again and his gaze was met by a relieved Seungcheol.

"Yeah let's do that"

They hugged each other tightly before doing anything else.

"Thank you"

~flashback~

_"I also think he seems a little bit off. Do you think there is something troubling him?" Soonyoung looked at Jeonghan's eyes._   
_"I'm not really sure..." he took a breath before starting again, "You know him better than I do. So I hoped that maybe you could help me..."_   
_"I only know him longer than you. That does not mean that I know him better, " Soonyoung smiled at Jeonghan warmly._

_"Let's get something to eat. We need to talk a bit. Because if I'm honest, I think you also have something bothering you. And you worry enough for him already. worrying too much is not healthy..."_

_Jeonghan laughed lightly._   
_It only took them a few minutes to put on their shoes and jackets._

_And they were having a wonderful afternoon together. They just stopped worrying for a few hours._

~end of flashback~

Seungcheol opened his eyes again. He only had to open this door and go into this room. There was nothing more to do. Why was it so hard then? He couldn't answer himself that question.

He knew they were in there. Waiting for him.  
Jisoo worked quicker than he had thought. All of the friends were assembled in this room. He really wanted that everything worked out. And seriously what was the worst thing that could happen?

Seungcheol opened the door and was immediately greeted by a hug.  
"Seokminie?"  
"Hyung! Oh my god! Are you okay? I was really worried about you. You seemed so off the last day and when Jisoo called and said you were...I just thought..., " Seokmin didn't finish his sentence.

Instead, he let go of Seungcheol. The boy looked around and saw all of the most important persons in his life sitting there together. expressions filled with worry, interest and much more different emotions.

"Guys...I'm so, so sorry for the last few days. We have to talk about a lot of things, "he said it seriously but he didn't seem too troubled anymore. He knew he could make it.

He knew they could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So here is the next chapter. It took me kinda long to finish this but I think Ill be faster in future. I hope you like it. As always: Leave any wishes/ideas/comments/whatever in the comments :)
> 
> I tried to make this chapter very gripping. So I worked with a lot of flashbacks. (By the way, all flashbacks were brought you by infires...) I'm sorry to everyone who was confused. That's the only chapter I planned to do with this kind of style.  
> Every mystery (Jisoo and his story, the unknown man...) will be solved in the next chapter. So make sure you don't miss it ;)
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day!


End file.
